fictional_elevatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanakagakure Central City
Tanakagakure Central City is a fictional 185-storey (1.166 kilometers-high) mixed-use skyscraper in Tanakagakure, Econesia. Description Central City Mall (commonly reffered to as just simply Central City Mall or Central City, and it's office tower is officialy called Tanakagakure Enterprise Tree) is a mixed-use building in the central of Tanakagakure, exactly in Redblood Road, Tanakagakure, Econesia. This art-deco style building houses casino (already closed down a long time ago - the room which contains casino equipments already abandoned and the police line is still kept intact), traditional market, mall, a basketball stadium, and office tower (located above phase 2 - commonly reffered to as simply Enterprise Tree by many people and travel agencies. The office tower has observation deck and broadcasting facilities, and has four Tanakagakure's heroes statue on the top. The four statues is drawn with manga style instead of realistic style). This building also integrated with The Trans Luxury Hotel Tanakagakure Central, the low-cost luxurious 6-star hotel, which is located on the south of the main building. Central City Mall & Tower sometimes has been famous with four statue of Tanakagakure Heroes which is located on the top of the office tower. Floor assigments The current floor assigments of Central City are as follows: *B8 = Mechanical floor, some motorcycle parking space, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access *B7 - B2 = Carpark, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access *B1 = Casino (abandoned), scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, access to some surrounding buildings (like Sahid Hotel Tanakagakure Central, The Trans Luxury Hotel Tanakagakure Central, and some PHB apartments), some parking space (for both cars and motorcycles). *LG = Traditional market and grocery center, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, some parking space (for both cars and motorcycles). *1 = Access to Redblood Road, atrium, some restaurants, some shops, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, Don Quijote (phase 1), Ikan Bakar Cianjur (phase 1), Sarinah (phase 3), Pizza Hut (phase 3), McDonald's (phase 2), Kentucky Fried Chicken (phase 2), A&W (frontier between phase 2 and 3), Solaria (frontier between phase 1 and 2), some parking space (for both cars and motorcycles) located in the west section. *2 - 6 = Don Quijote (phase 1), Sarinah (phase 3), some shops, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, some parking space for cars located in the west section. Usually in the both main and executive scenic elevators, the floor L2 - L3 are locked, and the scenic elevator banks (both main and executive) on level L2 to L3 are blocked by a lot of wallmags (usually 3D or Moving, which is made by various schools from junior high school to senior high school) and some vending machines, but sometimes all scenic elevators can be accessed from level L2 - L3, usually in long holidays. When all scenic elevators are unlocked on floor L2 - L3, the wallmags and vending machines are moved to the corridor in front of all elevator banks. *7 = Don Quijote (phase 1), Sarinah (phase 3), Giant Hypermarket (phase 2), TriMedia Bookstore (phase 2), some shops, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, some parking space for cars located in the west section. *8 = Mechanical room, some shops, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, Don Quijote (phase 1), Sarinah (phase 3). *9 = Some space for mechanical floor, Hallo Tanakagakure Restaurant/The Grateful Sounds of Tanakagakure, Tanakagakure Central XXI, Game Center, scenic elevator access, executive scenic elevator access, access to main sky lobby on L11 by escalator, access to Tanakagakure Central Basketball Stadium (Tanakagakure Central Basketball Stadium are located above north parking garage), access to Al-Bukhori Mosque (Al-Bukhori Mosque are located above south parking garage), some parking space for cars located in the west section. *10 = Mechanical floor, some parking space for cars located in the west section. *L = Sky Lobby zone A - E, some parking space for cars located in the west section *12 = Sky Lobby Mezzanine zone A - E, some parking space for cars located in the west section *13 - 68 = Office zone A - E. Floor 57 - 68 are fully bought by RT Corp, the largest cosplay costume manufacturing corporation in Econesia. *69 - 70 = Mechanical Floor *71 = Sky Lobby zone F - J *72 = Sky Lobby Mezzanine zone F - J *73 - 128 = Office zone F - J *129 - 130 = Mechanical Floor *131 = Sky Lobby zone K - M *132 = Sky Lobby Mezzanine zone K - M *133 - 161 = Office zone K - M. On floor 161 there is a basecamp of Tanakagakure's most favorite boyband called TNKGKR Boys. *162 - 163 = Mechanical floor *T1 = Lower observation deck with glass floor balcony, viking (buffet) restaurant + food court, cyber cafe. The cyber cafe has a community/membership which the member commonly are gamers. The viking restaurant has an unique names which given to the some menus, such as chicken intensine satay with spicy sauce called "Krisdayanti". *T2 = Convention center and ballroom *T3 - T4 = Mechanical floor *T5 - T8 = T3V station and headquarters ("T3V" stands for "Tanakagakure Times Television"). *T9 - T10 = Mechanical floor *T11 - T16 = Outdoor observation deck. *R1 = Statue base, small stage, outdoor observation deck. All statue has 100 meters high. * 181 = Mechanical floor * 182 = The machine room for service and freight elevators, access to the top of base transceiver station via stairs (no elevators to this floor). * 183 = the base of base transceiver station. the base transceiver station has 256 meters high and the base transceiver station has three decks (no elevators to this floor). * 184 = The second balcony of the base transceiver station (no elevators to this floor). * 185 = The topmost balcony of base transceiver station (no elevators to this floor) with lighthouse equipment (for helping aeroplanes or helicopters). Elevator system Phase 1 Phase 1 is the oldest phase of the building. This phase has only 2 tenants; Don Quijote and Ikan Bakar Cianjur. On this phase, there are only six Schindler 7000s with SchindlerID (2 Freight elevators with the capacity of 36 persons, and 4 glass passenger elevators with the capacity of 25 persons) which all serving from B8 to 9 (these elevators can be used as an access to the level L9). All elevators have the same chime (2-Stage for Up which sounds like Mitsubishi chime up in Japan, 4-stage for down which sounds like old Hyundai chime, and 2-stage for "call accepted" which sounds like Mitsubishi chime down). Phase 2 Phase 2 is the largest phase of Central City and is the phase which has a lot of tenants. On this building, there are hundreds of elevators located on all part of the phase. There are 12 shopping arcade elevators (three on the south section of the phase, three on the north section of the phase which only serving all floors from B8 to 7. The another six located at the entrance near the west parking garage, which serving B8 to 7, 8, 9, and L) , has speed of 300 mpm (which is too fast for mall purpose) and has capacity of 30 persons (2100 kg) each, operates as the shopping arcade local elevators. All shopping arcade local elevators are birdcage-shaped and has glass doors. The main scenic elevators (with the capacity of 1814 kg or 27 persons, and speed of 420 mpm) are operates as shuttle elevators from underground parking (B8 - B1) and shopping levels (LG - 8) to the facilities floor (9, T1, T2, and T11). The view of main scenic elevators, from B8 to B1, are only the shaft, Then from LG to 9, are the main atrium, and above 9, the view is to the city. The executive scenic elevators (also has the same capacity and same speed as main scenic elevator), located on the rear part of the building, also served sky lobbies, but they are closed to the public and only open for young executives and artist (either indie artists or famous artists). All scenic elevators (both main and executive) are bubble-shaped (like Wonkavator, but elevator's floor not transparent). Passengers can easily seeing free to outside because the scenic elevator is all-glass, and if night, four spotlights attached on the top of the each scenic elevator cab help all passengers to view up to the shaft (and if the elevators stop at top floor, people can view the green motor with help from the spotlights). There also two freight elevator (speed 240 mpm) located in the central part of the building that serving all floors from floor B8 to floor 181, which is best known as one of the largest elevators in entire Econesia, with the capacity of 80 persons and is possible to carry vehicles (usually from motorcycles and sedans to medium-sized MPVs. Big SUVs like Land Cruiser and other larger vehicles cannot carried by this elevator because it's too big that make hard to turning the vehicle if that vehicle are need to exhibited in floor T2). Also, two double deck elevator serving all sky lobbies (include skylobby for T3V headquarters, but doesn't serve ground level) with the capacity of 33 persons each deck. All office local elevators has capacity of 28 persons, and to ride the office local elevators, all workers who get the lower deck of double deck elevator need to ride the escalators from the skylobbies to the mezzanine of each skylobbies. That's because all office local elevators are leave from mezzanines on each skylobbies. There also local elevators for multi-storey observation deck (T11 - R1) which is 8 (which the shafts located inside cylindrical pillars which is the base for statue, each cylindrical pillars contains 2 elevators) with the capacity of 20 persons (1400 kg). On this phase, lot of elevators (include the main scenic elevators, executive scenic elevators, double decker elevators, office local elevators, multi-storey observation deck local elevators, service elevators and two large freight elevators) are Kone Altas with UltraRope and Polaris Destination Dispatch. Only the 12 shopping arcade elevators are Schindler 7000s with SchindlerID. All Kone Altas have the chime which is 1-Stage for Up which sounds like Mitsubishi chime up, 3-stage for down which sounds like Pickerings chime down, and 2-stage for "call accepted" which sounds like Mitsubishi chime down. All Schindler 7000s has the same chime with other Schindlers in phase 1. Phase 3 Phase 3 has been built at the same time with Phase 2, and it's officially opened just one months after phase 2 (along with the office tower and observation decks) opened. Same as phase 1, this phase also has only 2 tenants; Sarinah Department Store and Pizza Hut (the Pizza Hut restaurant also include the PHD, which is the food service provided by Pizza Hut). All elevators are Otis Skyways with Compass. All elevators, like on the phase 1, serving from floor B8 to 9. The four glass passenger elevators has has double entrance system. The four glass passenger elevators located on the small atrium near the phase 3's entrance, and has capacity of 22 persons. The two freight elevator has the capacity of 40 persons. All Skyways on this phase has 1-Stage chime for both up and "call accepted", and 2-stage for down, which all chimes sounds like the chimes of LG elevators (same as some old Otis Autotronics at PHB Blocks in Kepo Permai district, Southeast Tanakagakure). Observation deck details *Visitors doesn't have to buy ticket to observation deck. Visitor ride on the main scenic elevators or large freight elevators to access observation deck floors. Executives also can use the executive scenic elevators. *On level T1, just only pay for IDR 50,000 per person, visitors can free to go to glass-floored balcony not limited by time, eat many food without limited by time, and using internet (to browsing, social networking and play online multiplayer games) without limited by time. Visitors must pay again if that visitors exit from the floor T1 (the frontier is door sills of all elevator that serving level T1, flat step of the escalators that goes to floor T2, and emergency exit doors). Elevator filming strategy *Photography : In this building, photography are allowed only in some areas. There are yellow lines on the floor (which is made by marmer as other part of the flooring) that indicates the "photography allowed area" and "photography not allowed area". "Photography allowed area" include all elevators (include freight elevators, service elevators, and elevators in offices), all elevator banks (include in offices and service corridor on the middle of the building), escalators, toilets, small mosques (musholla) on all floors, atriums, restaurant tenants, all section in floor L9 (include the basketball stadium and mosque) except the theatre on Tanakagakure Central XXI, sky lobbies, all observation decks and ballroom floors and parking areas on all floors. *Security level : Different according to the areas *Filming difficulty : Different according to the areas In this building, elevator surfing also allowed and usually done by Tanakagakure punkers. They (the punkers of Tanakagakure) has many contact with many elevator mechanic/technician. The main scenic elevators and two large freight elevator are the "best elevators for surfing" in many Tanakagakure's punkers. As the support, the building management installs the red rope lights on the half height of all elevator shaft. The red rope lights has a function for all people who surfing on the top of the elevator car to indicate the height where the elevator cab and counterweight meets, although the rope light itself is long so all elevator surfers can know if counterweight are now closer.